Alexander gets sick
by Pinxku
Summary: Summary: Winter has brought a dangerous fever over the camp claiming lives. Washington gets filled with dread when the news get to brought to him. Alexander Hamilton has started to show signs of the fever. or Washingdad takes care of sick Alex:


**Summary:**

**Winter has brought a dangerous fever over the camp claiming lives.**

**Washington gets filled with dread when the news get to brought to him.**

**Alexander Hamilton has started to show signs of the fever.**

**or**

**Washingdad takes care of sick Alex:**

Alexander Hamilton has started to show signs of the fever.

Washington freezes. Dread was filling the general's gut when those damned words get spoken. Normally he would not be bothered with these kinds of news. Several of his men have fallen ill due to the winter's unforgiving coldness and the wind and several dead because of it. But this was Alexander someone he has started to see as his own son. His faithful aid-de-camp filled with energy, potential, and brilliance. He was still more of a boy than a man. So small and young. Too young to die.

It was inevitable though. Washington knew that after the latest mission his boy would not be able to escape the fever. He had told Colonel Tallmadge to keep an eye on his boy and to tell his immediately if the kid as much as coughs. But God he had hoped Benjamin would never show up. But here he was.

"Thank you for informing me, Colonel. Dismissed"

Tallmadge nods and turns to leave before he stops for a moment.

"Sir if I may"

"Yes?"

"The little lion will pull through. He is too stubborn to be defeated by something like this" With that the colonel leaves. Washington allows a small smile to curl up. Little lion. A nickname Alexander has gotten from his french friend Lafayette. It didn't take long before everyone called his aid-de-camp that. Even Washington used it sometimes He hopes that the man is right.

Suddenly Hamilton bursts through the door carrying a letter in one hand. Well more like stumbles. It was clear that Alexander was sick. His cheeks were already red with fever. A layer of sweat covering his forehead.

"Your excellency I got the response for the Congres you asked. I'm sorry it took so long" He walks up to his General and almost falls flat on his face if Washington wouldn't have caught him first. Suddenly he was held tightly in Washington's strong arms. The said man could practically feel the heat radiating from the small sick figure in his arms.

Hamilton looks somewhere between mortified and daze.

"I'm sorry sir I tripped I-"

"Shus son you are sick let's get you to bed"

Before Alexander could protest the general picks him up bridal style and is about to start walking towards his sleeping chambers. Jeez, the kid was way too light for his age. Sure he was small but Washington could basically feel his ribs. They were running low on food but not this badly. He swore to take note of his boys eating habits after he gets better. Because he will. He has to.

"Sir please I am quite alright and I can walk myself. Please put me down"

Washington gives him a look. He does not put him down.

"Why are we going this way. The medical tent is over-"

"You are not going to the medical I am taking you to my chambers it will be much warmer. I shall get a doctor when we get there" Washington interrupts Alex again. Sure this was probably unfair but the parental instinct was winning.

"I can not take your room. Where will you be? What if you get sick?"

"I can sleep on my desk I do not mind if it means you will get better"

Alexander looks stunned for a moment. The warm feeling was filling up his chest.

"People will talk. They already do." He tries weakly.

"I will take care of it"

Finally, Alex relents and slumbers into the safety of his excellency's arms. Sensing his victory Washington finally moves them to his room. His bed is quite large and soft. It often makes him quilty to think how well he has it here while his men are sick laying in their small uncomfortable things they call a bed. He carefully sets Alexander down and covers him with a warm blanket. Alexander's eyes started to troop his small frame shaking feeling cold while he was burning up.

"Sleep son. I will get a doctor" Alexander's don't call me son drown out as he falls asleep.

Washington sighs with worry. This was only the beginning. He silently curses Charles Lee as he gets up to get a doctor.

_3 Days ago_

_Washington was sitting in his desk waiting for Hamilton, Tallmadge, Lee and few soldiers. He had sent them to a very simple mission. An easy get in get out. Putting Lee and Hamilton into a same group was probably a bad Idea but the job needed to be done. When they finally arrived Alexander was soaked wet and the rest of the men were glaring at Lee. When asking for a report Tallmadge stepped up._

_"The mission was successful. However, we were coming back when we ran into a group of redcoats. It turned into a shootout. Lee here decided to take command and call retreat and let the Brittish an opening so they managed to hit officer Peterson in the shoulder. He fell into the river that was right next to us. We managed to shoot them while Hamilton jumped in the water to rescue Peterson. When we were finished they had already managed to get to the shore. Officer Peterson is now being treated in the medical tent." _

_Washington had been furious. He gave Lee a lecture about the chain of command and gave him a fair punishment. Hamilton told him to change his clothes before he got sick. Tallmadge asked to speak with him._

_"Sir. I am worried about Hamilton. With the fever raving around and now he has been exposed to the cold water and walked soaked to the camp. There is no way he will not get sick"_

_That was when the worry had started. Slowly nodding he told Tallmadge to keep an eye on Alexander. The spy had gladly accepted._

_"You are a good friend Ben"_

_"Thank you, your excellency"_

When he finally returned with a doctor Alexanders fever had risen. He was silently struggling in his sleep small pained sounds escaping. The doctor looked worried after examining his patient. He gives Washington some medicine and herbs after the man refused to leave Alexander's side. He set a wet cloth on the kid's forehead and told the general to inform him if the boy gets any worse.

The Virginian sits down next to the boy's bed with a book. He read for him waiting for him to wake up. He changed the cloth and swiped Alex's face every once in the while. After a few hours, Alex starts to stir.

"Alex? Son? You with me? Open your eyes"

Alexanders eyes opened slowly. They were clouded. His lips parted slowly he was half delirious. Washington quickly took a glass of water and helped Alex to drink.

"Sir? Wha?" He mumbles.

"You're sick son, remember?" George takes the small hand in his.

"I'm sick...?"

*Yeah son"

"I'm sick, I hate being sick"

"Rest assured everyone does"

"I- It reminds me when mom died... when we were sick"

"Alex..." Washington felt bad he didn't want to hear this while the boy was sick and delirious. He wanted Alex to tell him because he wanted.

"No... I always wanted to tell..."

Washington sighs. He has always wanted to know more about his boy "Alright then"

"Mm... When I was 12 we got sick... dad was already gone. We were poor so all we could do was lay there a-and wait, I got better but she didn't" Tears were slipping slowly down his face. Washington could feel his heartbreaking for his boy.

"Oh Alex I am so sorry son" he murmurs softly as he starts to brush Alexander's hair away from his eyes. Alex let out a small purr when his fingers brushed his scalp. Truly a small lion.

"I'm scared" Alexander whispers.

"I know, I know. Just save your strength and stay alive"

They continued like that. Alex would fall asleep and wake up mumbling silently. Washington would sit by his side, give him medicine and talk. Some of the boy's friends tried to visit but Washington regrettably turned them away. He did not want them to get sick too.

At dawn Alexander's fever spiked. It was this state where most of the men died. Fear was gripping Washington's heart as Alex laid there eyes, glazed breaths uneven and sweating. He played the lord to not take his boy away. Gripped Alexanders hand and talked.

By the morning the worst had passed and his small boy slept peacefully. Alive. Relieve flooded the general's senses

"It's ok son. You're going to be okay" he whispers smiling. Not expecting an answer but getting one anyway. One that made his heart warm up. He barely heard it but he did. Just a small whisper escaping from Alexander's lips.

"Thank you father"

**I hope you enjoyed!**

**I want to write Hamilton but it's difficult. English isn't my first language so I find it difficult to write how they might talk back then.**

**I have the same problem when writing Loki or Thor.**

**Anyway, Thank you so much for reading! Kudos and comments are appreciated!**

**Leave some prompt if you wanna!**

**Tumble: Pinxku22**


End file.
